Daigotsu Chaozhu
Moto Chaozhu was a Unicorn Clan tactician samurai who entered the Kolat after they dishonored his brother Moto Chen, became tainted in the Rain of Blood and fully joined Daigotsu, becoming Daigotsu Chaozhu. Other Family Chaozhu was cousin of Moto Chagatai. Moto Chen (Lotus flavor) His niece was Moto Naleesh, the incarnation of Shinjo, who succeeded Chen as Unicorn Champion. Training Chaozhu had been a prodigy since early childhood, stronger, faster, and more intelligent than all his fellow children. His parents, gifted administrators and responsible for an extremely productive province, spared no expense in his training. They expected to expand their influence through a prominent military position from a son so martially talented. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 19 Station Within a few years of his gempukku, Chaozhu had risen to the position of gunso in the Moto armies, and commanded the division responsible for patrolling his family's province. His parents died during an earthquake, and while Chaozhu patrolled their borders in an attempt to present a show of strength, his brother Chen remained at home and rebuilt. Ambition Chaozhu strove for one goal since his childhood: a command appointment in the Junghar. After the death of his parents Chaozhu used most of his family's resources and all of his energy towards that goal. When Chaozhu finally had the ear of Moto Chagatai, however, the appointment went to Chaozhu's brother, Moto Chen and Chaozhu was left to govern his family lands. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 19 Chen Disgraced Chaozhu's hatred of his brother festered for years before he was finally given an opportunity for vengeance. While his brother was stationed on Ryoko Owari the Kolat send him a forged letter, and Chen was several hours out of the city. A Kolat Duplicate accused the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu of sponsoring an illegal and dishonorable act. The insulted Scorpion Clan requested a restoration, and Chen was dismissed of all of his duties with the Unicorn. Chaozhu was not appointed to the Junghar Commander, which passed to Shinjo Shono. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Shono made Chaozhu one of his lieutenants, and commanded a large number of troops. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Kolat As part of the deal with the Kolat, Chaozhu joined them after succeeded in shaming his brother in court, under the command of the Master Tiger. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 20 Blood Dawn, Part X, Hunter's End Chaozhu initially was contacted by Yasuki Jinn-Kuen of the Coin Sect, but after he ran out of funds the Tiger Sect reached the Unicorn towards them. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Shinomen Mori Shono and Chaozhu were stationed to patrol the Shinomen Mori. Chen came to him and tried to be as brothers again without success. After a quick fight Chen defeated his brother but fled to avoid to run his brother's blood. Treachery's Coin, Part IV, by Shawn Carman At Command In 1165 when the War of the Rich Frog bagan Shono and most of his Junghar were requested to be near the City of the Rich Frog. Chaozhu was left in charge of the remaining forces in the Shinomen Forest. Clan Letter to the Unicorn (Imperial Herald v2 #9) He became taisa of the Junghar. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Commission at Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Bayushi Kaukatsu requested the Unicorn to explain at the Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo the Unicorn's current disposition in the City of the Rich Frog. Chaozhu, representing the Khan, pointed out the law forbidding violence among the Great Clans was drafted while the Ki-Rin Clan was away and thus technically did not include them. The attempts of Ikoma Sume to show the Unicorn as offenders were easily missdirected when Chaozhu reminded the repeated Lion attacks on Toshi Ranbo against the Crane, or the long delayed retaliation against the Dragonfly Clan. Kolat Betrayal Chen, representant of the Unicorn's economic interests, met his brother at the Imperial City. His brother was under the tracks of kolat trades of gaijin weaponry and Ashalan crystal, covered as Unicorn trade. The caravans were managed under the command of Chaozhu, and Chen was near to uncover his brother. He left his brother and later went to a geisha house, appointed by his masters. There he met again his brother, and Chen realized both had been betrayed by Ikoma Tsai, another kolat member. Chen came too close to catching kolat smugglers, and Chaozhu came too close to getting caught. Tsai engineered a solution to avoid any danger to the Kolat. Rain of Blood Several kolat assassins entered and tried to kill the brothers, but they managed to escape the building. In the outside Akasha was over her Utaku steed, and from other direction Lion and Imperial bushi arrived, with Tsai at the head. Where assassins failed, Tsai had called upon the loyal soldiers of the Emperor. Where the Kolat failed, he would use his clan's own hatred of the Unicorn to kill them both. At that moment the city was covered with a Rain of Blood, and Chaozhu fell then and escaped his brother and the Kolat. Daigotsu Follower Since the death of Iuchiban Chaozhu was able to make his way to Daigotsu and swore fealty to him. Blood Hunt (Region 7 - Highland, IN, USA) Blood Hunt In 1166 during the Blood Hunt Chaozhu went to Samui Kaze Toshi and offered to the pursued Bloodspeaker safe way to the Shadowlands if the joined Daigotsu. Cleansing the Ranks In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themselves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. Chaozhu was shown as one who already had proven worthy of the Dark Lord's blessings. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan When Daigotsu created the Spider Clan Chaozhu joined its ranks Daigotsu Chaozhu (Promotional Boxtext) taisa of the Twelfth Legion, Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 25 the Hellbeast Legion.Daigotsu Chaozhu, (AEG news) Destroyer War In 1171 he was seen with Moto Yuudai's unit, the Dark Wind, when they helped put out wildfires near the Shinomen Mori threatening the stables of the Unicorn's Shinjo Steeds. After the wildfires were but out, Chaozhu's presence caused some irritation, because he was believed dead. The ancilliary forces of the Dark Wind included maho-tsukai such as Chuda Atsuro and goblins, Gakku among them. When reading the report of this encounter from his underling Miya Anzai, the Imperial Herald Miya Shoin was reminded of the Dark Moto, which were believed to be non-existent during that time. State of the Empire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Chaozhu was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Moto Chaozhu/Meta External Links * Moto Chaozhu (Dark Allies) * Moto Chaozhu Exp (Heaven and Earth) * Daigotsu Chaozhu (Promotional) Moto Chaozhu Moto Chaozhu Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Bloodspeakers